Carpe Diem
by Megara Cromwell Hale
Summary: APROVECHA EL MOMENTO. Y el momento es el AHORA. Ahora, Rosalie tiene que dejar de sufrir por su esposo muerto y aprovechar el momento. Ahora, Bella tiene que volver a defender su amor por Edward. Ahora, Alice tiene que elegir entre perdonar o no a su hermana. Ahora, Esme y Carlisle tienen que investigar la verdad. Sinopsis dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

**¿Qué harías si te enteras que tu esposo a quien creías muerto está vivo? ¿Y si no se acuerda de ti?**

**¿Qué harías si la ex prometida de tu marido vuelve a arruinarles la vida? ¿Y si esta tiene una hija de él?**

**¿Qué harías si tu hermana, la que había estado de acuerdo con tus padres en internarte, se entera de que te escapaste de allí? ¿Y si quiere verte nuevamente?**

**¿Qué harías si cada noche de tu vida sueñas con que tu bebé fallecido, en realidad no había muerto si no que fue robado? ¿Y si no es un sueño, sino que es una señal?**

**...**

* * *

ESTARÍA DEBAJO DE UNA LÁPIDA SI HUBIERA TENIDO UN DESENLACE AFORTUNADO.

TANTO COMO DUREN NUESTRAS VIDAS.

LA FECHA DE ADMISIÓN Y LA DE MI LÁPIDA COINCIDÍAN.

MI PRIMER Y ÚNICO HIJO FALLECIÓ A LOS POCOS DÍAS DE HABER NACIDO.

…

Historia basada en anteriores one- shots que escribí (si no los leyeron, los invito a que pasen a leerlos, son cortitos).

Aclaro, como está basada, no es justamente que siga todo como escribí con anterioridad; solo voy a sacar unos extractos.

…

Relación de personajes:

Esme y Carlisle, son un matrimonio, que perdieron su bebé a los pocos días de nacido este. Por lo tanto, decidieron adoptar a tres hijos: Edward, y los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper.

Edward era el prometido de Tania, hija mayor del matrimonio compuesto por Eleazar y Carmen mejor amigos de los padres adoptivos de Edward. Él se casa con su verdadero amor, Bella.

Jasper, marido de Alice, quien por su familia fue internada en un psiquiátrico, del cual ella logra escapar.

Emmett, mejor amigo de Edward y esposo de Rosalie; fallece por un supuesto accidente de autos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**¿Qué harías si te enteras que tu esposo a quien creías muerto está vivo? ¿Y si no se acuerda de ti?**

**¿Qué harías si la ex prometida de tu marido vuelve a arruinarles la vida? ¿Y si esta tiene una hija de él?**

**¿Qué harías si tu hermana, la que había estado de acuerdo con tus padres en internarte, se entera de que te escapaste de allí? ¿Y si quiere verte nuevamente?**

**¿Qué harías si cada noche de tu vida sueñas con que tu bebé fallecido, en realidad no había muerto si no que fue robado? ¿Y si no es un sueño, sino que es una señal?**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Estaría debajo de una lapida si hubiera tenido un desenlace afortunado.

- ¿quieres oír mi historia Bella? No tiene un final feliz, ¿pero quién de nosotros la tiene? Estaríamos debajo de una lapida si hubiéramos tenido un desenlace afortunado… quería un gran casa, llena de muebles elegantes, cuya limpieza estuviera a cargo de otros y una cocina moderna donde guisaran los demás. Me moría de ganas de tener un hijo propio. Quería mi hogar y un marido que me besara al volver del trabajo…

- en todo caso, tu historia si tiene algo de final feliz después de todo – me recordó – tienes a Emmett – sonreí con nostalgia.

- le tengo a medias – suspire profundo – no quería que muriera.

Emmett fue todo lo que habría pedido. Él fue exactamente la clase de persona adecuada para alguien como yo y, por extraño que pueda parecer, también él me necesitaba… no va a ver nadie más…

Jamás me voy a poder sentar en el porche, con él a mi lado, y ya con canas, rodeada de mis nietos…

…

- Es bueno que puedas recordarlo Rose, con amor. Piensa en los hermosos y felices momentos que estuvieron juntos, en cuanto lo amaste… en cuanto lo amas.

- y en cuanto voy a seguir amándolo Bella – agregue. - ¿sabes? Mi hermano es muy afortunado de tenerte como esposa a ti y no a la tonta de Tania – recordé cuando la intento de rubia era prometida de Edward, solo porque nuestros padres eran mejores amigos de los padres de Tania; por suerte Bella logro convencerlos de que ella era la mujer indicada para mi hermano.

- gracias Rose, eres la hermana que siempre quise – me abrazo con ternura – aunque aun no lo creas, sé que vas a ser feliz y vas a reencontrar a "Emmett" – me susurro antes de alejarse ir en busca de Edward.

Yo me quede estática, no sabía que pensar con lo último que había dicho. No podía entender a que se refería con "reencontrar a Emmett", eso era imposible; pues él había… muerto.

Muerto, grábate eso Rosalie. Me regañaba todos los días a mí misma.

Ya habían pasado dos años de ese maldito día, y aun no podía entenderlo… y menos aceptarlo.

.

.

- Esme, ¿necesitas ayuda con la cena? – le pregunte a mi madre.

- no cariño, pero si me vendría bien tu compañía – y le regale una de mis hermosas sonrisas, a ella le gustaba verme sonreír, aunque ya no lo hacía hace tiempo. ¿Quién podía culparme? ¿Acaso tenía motivos para ser feliz?

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas? – ella me estaba observando.

- nada, todo. Lo mismo de siempre.

- solo Emmett, es tu nada, tu todo, tu siempre. – tome aire.

- lo siento, yo solo… quiero estar bien… por ti, por Carlisle, por…

- por vos misma hija – ella me interrumpió.

- por mi… - dije prácticamente en un susurro. – es solo que yo no puedo dejar de pensar que…

- que si hubieras muerto todo sería distinto, mejor ¿no? – ella era tan adorable pero dura algunas veces, y si, era lo que quería decir pero quería buscar unas palabras más… sutiles – pues no. No puedes quedarte con el "si hubiera", tenes que vivir el ahora, lo que te toco, el destino si lo quiso así es por algo, y no puedes renegar de él.

- que ironía quien me lo dice ¿no? Quien toda su vida sigue preguntándose "si hubiera tenido ese hijo…" – suspire de golpe – yo… lo siento… no quise decir eso – no puedo creer lo que acaba de decirle, me sentí tan mal de repente cuando me di cuenta, Esme no era la culpable de mi enojo, no podía desquitarme con ella.

- tienes razón Rosalie… pero hace tiempo me respondí esa pregunta: "si hubiera tenido ese hijo…" Me respondí que si lo hubiese tenido, posiblemente no los habría adoptado a ustedes, así que comprendí lo que me tenía esperado el destino, y no me arrepiento de que hubiese sido como fue. El tiempo es que nos da las respuestas del destino.

Y me quede pensado en lo que dijo Esme, tal vez, algún día el tiempo me dirá porque el destino se empeño en separarme de Emmett, en porque fue él quien tuvo que morir y no yo.

Tiempo… ¿Qué es el tiempo? ¿Cuánto dura ese tiempo? ¿Cómo se maneja el tiempo?


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**¿Qué harías si te enteras que tu esposo a quien creías muerto está vivo? ¿Y si no se acuerda de ti?**

**¿Qué harías si la ex prometida de tu marido vuelve a arruinarles la vida? ¿Y si esta tiene una hija de él?**

**¿Qué harías si tu hermana, la que había estado de acuerdo con tus padres en internarte, se entera de que te escapaste de allí? ¿Y si quiere verte nuevamente?**

**¿Qué harías si cada noche de tu vida sueñas con que tu bebé fallecido, en realidad no había muerto si no que fue robado? ¿Y si no es un sueño, sino que es una señal?**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: LA FECHA DE ADMISION Y LA DE MI LÁPIDA COINCIDIAN

- Después de estar internada un par de años en ese horrible lugar, un hombre que trabaja allí y del que yo me había hecho amiga, me ayudo a escapar. Me hizo tomar un avión y alejarme para siempre de ahí. Le voy a estar eternamente agradecida. Me instale en Rochester, allí conocí a Rosalie, que estaba viajando por distintos lugares para… bueno, distraerse de lo ocurrido. Nos hicimos amigas muy rápido y decidimos emprender los viajes juntas, dijo que primero deberíamos hacer una escala en Philadelphia, pues allí estaba su hermano y quería verlo antes de continuar con sus viajes. El día que llegamos ahí, esta lluvioso y tuvimos que esperar en una cafetería semivacía que estaba cerca de la terminal; alguien me llamo la atención, era alto y rubio. Yo no podía dominar mis actos y como si fuera una fuerza magnética llegue rápidamente hacia él. ME HAS HECHO ESPERAR MUCHO TIEMPO.

- LO SIENTO, SEÑORITA – mi Jazz respondió uniéndose a mi relato. Y yo sonreí para él antes de acercarme para darle un beso.

- es una historia preciosa – comento Bella. Jazz, Edward y yo la miramos como si estuviera loca. – me refiero a la ultima parte – se defendió – al final feliz con Alice.

-ella marca la diferencia – coincidió Jasper – y sigo disfrutando de la situación – dijo antes de profundizar nuestro beso.

.

.

Lo que no le conté a Bella, ni a Jasper, ni a nadie; fue que después de ponerme de novia con Jazz, y venir hasta Forks a vivir me decidí a averiguar qué es lo que se sabía de que me había ocurrido; conociendo a mis padres habrán inventado una disparatada idea para justificar mi presencia en tremendo lugar. Pero lo que me encontré era inimaginable, en ese momento supe los monstruos que eran mis padres.

Repase todos los periódicos microfilmados que halle. Se mencionaba muy poco de mi familia. Se notificaba mi nacimiento… y mi muerte. Sí, MI MUERTE. Ellos me habían hecho pasar por muerta, mejor dicho ellos me habían matado.

Encontré mi tumba, y también halle mi hoja de admisión en los archivos del manicomio. Desesperada fui hasta donde se encontraba mi tumba, el supuesto sitio donde me habían enterrado; quede en shock cuando la vi…

La fecha de la admisión y la de mi lápida coincidían…

.

.

Dicen que el perdón es la acción por la que una persona, el perdonante, que estima haber sufrido una ofensa, decide, bien a petición del ofensor o espontáneamente, no sentir resentimiento hacia el ofensor o hacer cesar su ira o indignación contra el mismo, renunciando eventualmente a vengarse, o reclamar un justo castigo o restitución.

El perdón no debe confundirse con el olvido de la ofensa recibida. Quien la olvida no perdona, pues no adopta una decisión de perdonar.

Pues yo digo, que el perdón es sinónimo de nada. Si alguien realiza un acto consciente de que puede dañar o perjudicar al otro, esa persona no se arrepiente realmente de lo hizo, por ende no merece ser perdonada, perdonada por algo de lo que no se arrepiente. No tiene sentido.

Yo, Mary Alice Brandon. Nunca, jamás, perdonare a mi familia por hacerme lo que me hizo.

Ellos no se arrepienten y se olvidaron. Yo no me olvido y no perdono.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**¿Qué harías si te enteras que tu esposo a quien creías muerto está vivo? ¿Y si no se acuerda de ti?**

**¿Qué harías si la ex prometida de tu marido vuelve a arruinarles la vida? ¿Y si esta tiene una hija de él?**

**¿Qué harías si tu hermana, la que había estado de acuerdo con tus padres en internarte, se entera de que te escapaste de allí? ¿Y si quiere verte nuevamente?**

**¿Qué harías si cada noche de tu vida sueñas con que tu bebé fallecido, en realidad no había muerto si no que fue robado? ¿Y si no es un sueño, sino que es una señal?**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: MI PRIMER Y UNICO HIJO MURIO A LOS POCOS DIAS DE HABER NACIDO

- ¿jamás oíste mi historia verdad Bella? – Ella negó con la cabeza - ¿no te conto Edward que había perdido un bebe?

- no – murmuro Bella aturdida.

- sí, mi primer y único hijo falleció a los pocos días de haber nacido, mi pobre cosita – suspire – me rompió el corazón y por eso me arroje por el acantilado, como ya sabrás – añadí con naturalidad para que nadie se sintiera incomodo, ya que era la primera vez que contaba mi historia. Mayormente la relataba Carlisle y nunca conmigo presente.

- Edward solo dijo que te caíste – tartamudeo mi nuera.

- ah, Edward, siempre tan caballeroso – esbocé una sonrisa – Edward fue el primero de mis nuevos hijos. Siempre pienso en él de ese modo.

* * *

La verdad, que después de mi conversación con Rosalie había quedado muy movilizada. Ella no podía olvidarse de Emmett.

Pero la cuestión no es olvidar… no. La cuestión es aceptar y superar.

Después de 23 años creí que yo ya había aceptado y superado lo que le ocurrió a mi pequeño bebé. Pero hoy en día no se si es tan así, últimamente he tenido sueños sobre mi hijo; Carlisle se empeña en decir que es normal que aun hoy en día siga fantaseando que mi querido niño está vivo, pero yo no lo sé, a veces creo que hay algo mal en mí. Que ni con todo el amor que recibí de mis hijos y de mi marido me alcanza para reemplazar el vacio que dejo mi cosita. Siento a veces que soy tan poco agradecida a la vida.

Esos sueños son una verdadera tortura, porque sé que mi niño no está vivo, y esos sueños solo afectan mi mente.

* * *

- ¿Quién es ese hombre, Esme? – me pregunto Bella mientras yo subía por las escaleras llevando la ropa planchada de Jasper. Ella estaba señalando unos cuadros que había colgado Carlisle.

- es el padre de Carlisle. – la verdad que mi esposo era muy parecido a su padre.

- ¿y su madre? ¿Cómo era? – Bella adoraba escuchar las historias de nuestra familia, era una muchacha encantadora; yo estaba feliz de que al final ella se la esposa de Edward y no la frívola de Tania.

- fue hijo único de un pastor anglicano. Su madre murió dándole a luz.

- pobre, habrá sufrido mucho – asentí estando de acuerdo con ella - ¿y su padre como era?

- un fanático – reí recordando como lo definía mi esposo – cuando los protestantes subieron al poder, se unió con entusiasmo a la repercusión desatada contra los católicos y personas de otras creencias.

- Wow. Suena muy diferente a Carlisle –

- pues sí, la verdad ellos solo se parecían físicamente. Sus personalidades siempre fueron opuestas. El padre de Carlisle nunca me quiso como nuera…yo sufrí mucho.

- ¿por eso comprendiste la vez que vine a hablarles por primera vez? –

- sí, entre otras razones – sonreí- entre nosotras, Tania era insoportable. –ambas reímos.

Termine de subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de Jasper y Alice, y deje la ropa sobre la cama. Después me fui hasta mi cuarto.

Dentro de mi no podía dejar de pensar en mis sueños…

Quería, deseaba tanto que fueran ciertos…

Soñaba que mi hijo no había muerto… lo habían robado, arrancado de mis brazos. Y me hicieron creer que estaba muerto. Pero no era así.

Cada vez los sueños parecían más reales…

Sentía y escuchaba por toda la habitación la voz de mi hijo gritando por mi ayuda…

Académicamente se define al sueño como un estado fisiológico de autorregulación y reposo uniforme de un organismo. Los sueños son manifestaciones mentales de imágenes, sonidos, pensamientos y sensaciones en un individuo durmiente, y normalmente relacionadas con la realidad.

Dicen que los sueños son provocados por nuestro inconsciente, que son señales.

Tal vez tengan razón, tal vez si son señales ocultas que quieren decirnos algo.

Durante lo largo de mi vida me hice millones de preguntas, pero ahora me doy cuenta que nunca me hice la más importante.

¿Los sueños son realmente la realidad oculta?


End file.
